the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Karthak Rohat
Human Sorcerer 6th/Incantatrix 4th lvl (XP 45000+ XP 'owed' for crafting 2984) CG - Patron Deity Sune Str 8 -1 Dex 10(14) +0(+2) Con 14(18) +2(+4) Int 14 +2 Wis 12 +1 Cha 20(26)28 +5(+8)+9 Hit Points 72 AC 12, Touch 12, Flat 10 Init +2 BAB +5, Grap +4 Speed 30' (base 30', load 13/26) Fort +10, Ref +8, Will +15 medium-sized, 5'6", 115 lb., 19 yrs old auburn hair, green eyes, fair skin Skills +5 Appraise (0) +17 Bluff (9) +18 Concentration (9) +18(+20) Disguise (0) +11 Knowledge: arcana (8) +11 Knowledge: planes (8) +15 Knowledge: religion (13) +1(+3) Listen (0) +10 Perform: dance (2cc) +14 Spellcraft (10) +6(+8) Spot (0) +10(+12) Use Magic Device (2cc) Speaks Common, Elven and Celestial Feats Spellcasting Prodigy Education Iron Will Silent Spell Empower Spell Craft Wondrous Item Alertness (familiar benefit) Human Traits 1 extra feat at 1st level 4 extra skill points at 1st level and 1 extra skill point at each additional level Sorcerer Abilities Summon Familiar (raven) Incantatrix Abilities Specialized School: Abjuration Prohibited Schools: Evocation and Necromancy Send away See ethereal Strike ethereal Spells Per Day (6+1/9+1/8+1/8+1/7+1/5+1) 0th- Detect Magic, Read Magic, Light, Mage Hand, Mending, Message, Open/Close, Arcane Mark, Prestidigitation 1st- Shield, Mage Armor, Charm Person, Magic Missile, Ray of Enfeeblement 2nd- See Invisibility, Scorching Ray, Invisiblity, False Life 3rd- Dispel Magic, Suggestion, Blink 4th- Dimension Door, Polymorph 5th- Dominate Person Robe of Change (worn, 1 lb.) crafted (1020gp) - see below Heward's Handy Haversack (center back, 5 lb.) Silver Holy Symbol of Sune (belt buckle, 1 lb.) Belt Pouch (belt left, 1/2 lb.) Spell Component Pouch (belt right, 2 lb.) Scroll Case (belt rear, 1/2 lb.) Headband of Disguise (head, 0 lb.) crafted (920gp) - as Hat of Disguise Eyes of the Eagle (eyes, 0 lb.) Cloak of Resistance +3 (worn, 1 lb.) crafted (4545gp) Amulet of Health +4 (worn, 0 lb.) crafted (8720gp) Bracelets of Charisma +6 (wrists, 0 lb.) crafted (18000gp) - as Cloak of Charisma Ring of Sustenance (left ring finger, 0 lb.) Ring of Feather Falling (right middle finger, 0 lb.) Belt of Meditation (worn, 1 lb.) crafted (1430gp) - see below Gloves of Dexterity +4 (hands, 0 lb.) Boots of Levitation (feet, 1 lb.) crafted (4230gp) Waterskin- water (backpack, 4 lb.) Bedroll (backpack, 5 lb.) Winter Blanket (backpack, 3 lb.) Spell Component Pouch (backpack, 2 lb.) Coins- 3pp, 6gp, 4sp, 0cp (pouch, coins/50 lb.) Emerald- 800gp (pouch, 0 lb.) Pearl Anklet- 50gp (ankle, 0 lb.) Pearl of the Sirines (ankle, 0 lb.) Tindertwigs (10) (pouch, 0 lb.) Loot: Danilo's +2 Wounding Rapier Belt of Meditation: This belt grants a +5 competence bonus on Concentration checks. Faint transmutation; CL 3rd; Craft Wondrous Item, bear's endurance; Price 2,500 gp; Weight 1 lb. Robe of Change: The wearer can change the appearance of the robe at will to resemble any kind of normal clothing. When taken off, the robe reverts to its normal form after one minute. If only parts of the clothing are taken off seperately, they simply vanish after one minute. Faint transmutation; CL 3rd; Craft Wondrous Item, alter self; Price 1,800 gp; Weight 1 lb. Melchior, raven familiar S1 D15 C10 I8 W14 C6 HP 36 AC 17 Listen +3, Spot +5 Darkvision 60', Low-Light Vision Improved Evasion, Share Spells, Empathic Link, Deliver Touch Spells, Speak with Master, speaks Common grants Alertness, grants +3 on Appraise checks Appearance: Rahja is a gorgeous young woman. She is of average height and has a slender and willowy build. Her auburn hair is worn waist-long and open and her green eyes further complement her attractive appearance. She just seems to have been blessed with beauty by her patron deity Sune. Not being shy or bashful about her body, Rahja favors skimpy and revealing outfits, most often wearing a dark-coloured long skirt with a cut along the right leg up to the hip and only a brassière to show off her figure. Her clothing is always form-flattering as well as clean and tidy. Rahja wears unostentatious jewelry to underline, but not distract from her appearance. Background: Rahja was born to an unmarried mother, a tavern wench working in the small miner town of Deadsnows far in the north. She never knew her father. Rahja often helped in the tavern, where her mother was working. Her life was easy-going and so the years passed until one day Deadsnows was assaulted by invading forces from the north. Most inhabitants were slaughtered on the spot, including Rahja's mother. Only a few prisoners were made, among them a young, pretty girl, who was obviously worth more alive than dead. Rahja was sold into slavery, some vile sorcerer bought her as a servant. She was brought to his tower somewhere in the wilderlands and had to clean, cook and perform similar duties for him. A time of sorrow followed, altho Rahja was lucky still, that her master had no intent to hurt her. Every night she sent prayers to the gods, begging to rescue her from this prison. During this time she also discovered her knack for the arcane, but she tried to keep it secret from him, hoping that one day she might use it to escape her prison. She observed her master and tried to learn as much as she could and further practiced in secret whenever she was alone. Of course, eventually she was caught and her talent was discovered. Knowing about the dangers her master called powerful beings from other planes to watch over her, when he wasn't around. It almost looked like she could never break free from his grasp. During one night, however, Rahja had a dream. She dreamed of a beautiful red-haired woman and of a way to escape. The devil that was bound to guard her was a fearsome monster. From observing her master during the past, she knew that these beings were not easy to keep under control and that they would try to subvert their instructions whenever a possibility arose. This particular outsider was ordered to guard her and Rahja was able to persuade him that the only thing she could possibly be guarded from was her master himself. The devil's vile grinning was a sign for his upcoming revenge. Rahja was frightened, she didn't know what would happen, but it was the only chance and so she didn't hesitate to try. When her master returned the devil immediately attacked him with all his might. Caught by surprise he was badly wounded before he could even fight back and so he didn't notice that Rahja used her own spells now to break free and get outside, and the devil didn't care about her anymore, completely focused on his revenge against the one who called him. Rahja was free for the first time since years and she ran as fast as she could. She ran for hours upon hours until she finally collapsed inside a small forest, completely exhausted. When she awoke, she couldn't believe her eyes. The creature standing close to her was huge and of a radiant appearance. Was it an angel? Did she finally die? The picture only lasted a split-second, then it was gone. Rubbing her eyes she got on her feet to find fresh clothing and delicious food waiting for her. A few years have passed since then. Rahja has learned more about her magical powers, the planes and about the red-haired woman, that appeared in her dream. She has become a devout follower of Sune, protecting all things beautiful whenever she can, trying to live a life of passion and granting others the freedom to do so. Category:Humans Category:Sorcerers